Characterize traditional and nontraditional coronary risk factor profiles and the prevalence of occult coronary artery disease, as assessed by stress testing and thallium tomography, in asymptomatic siblings of persons who have had premature coronary disease events. Determine those risk factors which are responsible for the occurrence of familial clustered premature coronary artery disease.